1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fastening assemblies, particularly to a fastening assembly for fastening at least two workpieces.
2. Description of Related Art
Fasteners, such as screws, pins, for example, are used for fastening workpieces. When the fasteners fasten workpieces of flexible materials, the workpieces may easily be deformed by the fasteners. This results in positional deviation of workpieces and a low positioning precision of the workpieces.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.